Behind The Backs Of The World
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Captain is a villain. No one knows who he is. Well, almost no one. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Villain Steve Rogers AU, #Secret Relationship, #Secret Identity, #Canon Divergence, #Stony Bingo


As soon as he lands the reporters swarm him. Even before becoming Iron Man he had grown used to this, but couldn't a guy catch a break. He had just finished fighting off the Captain from bringing down another 'target'.

The Captain was one of his more dangerous adversaries, he had never met anyone who could move like he did, make such tenacious plans like he did. And he seemed to be powered by pure stubborn will, because he certainly wasn't running on what the regular man does.

The world should be thankful that the Captain had his sights set on 'avenging the environment' instead of world domination. Tony had a feeling that they would be fairly screwed if the Captain had his sights set on the world. Unlike most villains, he had a feeling that the guy could actually pull it off. That and he would hate to see what schemes would come about if the Captain's views and goals lined up with a villain like the Mandarin. End of the world seems fairly tame. They'd be diving up planets in the solar system before long.

Brushing those thoughts aside he opens up his helmet and flashes a grin to the reports.

"Mr Stark!" One says, waving a mic in his face, "Did your recent battle give you any clues as to who the Captain is?" they ask. More mics move in to catch what he has to say, being one of the hottest topics surrounding the Captain. Nobody seemed to know who he was. He just appeared one day.

"No, unfortunately" Tony answers, keeping his smile in place.

"So far the Captain has only attacked in America. Do you think there is a possibility of him shifting his sights overseas?"

"I honestly don't know. I wouldn't think so." He says.

"The Captain seems to be learning new techniques, new fighting styles. How do you plan to deal with that?" asks another.

"Be better. I'm always upgrading the suit to be better. And I am taking up some lessons in mixed martial arts, something I think my ass would thank me for" The crowd of reporters laugh at his joke.

With the crowd laughing, it gives him a chance to leave. He starts gearing up the suit when he sees a reporter, one he was familiar with, push to the front of the crowd. She looks locks eyes with him and doesn't break that contact. With a steely determined expression she points her own mic towards him. Tony readies himself, knowing that there was a high chance he wasn't going to like her question.

"With your history fighting the Captain, isn't it a little strange he hasn't targeted Stark Industries yet? The company's history-" she says. Tony quickly jumps in before she could finish that line of questioning.

"I see it as wholly fortunate, and I hope that luck will hold." He says, "Stark Industries hires hundreds of thousands of employees, having an attack staged on the company would be devastating to many families and individuals. We have undertaken multiple internal investigations whether the Captain is one of our employees, if that is the reason for there being no attacks, but all investigations have come up negative." Tony takes a deep breath before continuing "As for the company's history, we have put are weapons manufacturing behind us, and are focused on a safer, greener, more sustainable future."

The reporter is not dissuaded, "Mr Stark, about that. People have been wondering… Your company's views with their change from war mongering to creating sustain able alternatives, they do fit nicely with the Captain's own views. Some of us have been wondering if you are actually allied with the Captain, and that you have been staging your battles. Maybe as a way to keep the competition down"

"Okay, let me make this absolutely clear. I may share some of the Captain's views, but I do not endorse his actions, methods or the lengths he goes to. The Captain is a dangerous extremist. The kind who thinks buddying up the likes of the Green Skull is a good idea." "Furthermore, as a business man, I

"Now if you excuse me, I have a business appointment" He says, and with that he takes off into the skies.

It wasn't long before he made it back to the tower. But instead of landing the suit on the pad he lands on the street. With a short command he sends the suit up and walks around to the back entrance.

A shadow hidden figure leans against the wall, arms crossed, looking more board than imposing. Tony shakes his head as he comes to a stop in front of the man.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" he says.

The man unfolds his arms and steps forward, "They had it coming."

Tony rolls his eyes at him and pulls him in for a short kiss, "You are lucky you're cute, Steve"

* * *

 _ **The End**_

Notes: For my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Prompt "On Opposing Sides" [T4]


End file.
